Aparentemente Inocente
by Megane Michiru-chan
Summary: El rey le ha ordenado al príncipe Aomine casarse para continuar con el linaje, por lo que éste debe buscar a su princesa o princeso ideal pero, el príncipe Aomine no quiere a cualquiera, el solo desposara a quien tenga la inocencia suficiente y para ello buscará por todo el reino, sin embargo las apariencias suelen ser engañosas
1. Primer acto Blancanieves

**Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi y esta historia participa en el reto: ¡Daiki's month!, del foro de Kuroko no Basuke en Español.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El príncipe Aomine, siendo presionado por su padre había llegado al punto de que necesitaba una esposa y dejar descendencia, al principio pensó en una voluptuosa de pechos grandes y cintura angosta pero cuando llegó con Satsukicienta la encontró rodeada de pretendientes incluídos el príncipe Wakamatsu y el marqués Susa así que mejor se retiró para evitarse la fatiga.

Siguió caminando, había otra princesa que el conocía que de hecho estaba aun mejor proporcionada que Satsukicienta y esta era Alexirenita, se dirigió al borde de su reino que llegaba al mar, normalmente se la pasaba en la orilla viendo a los humanos pasar, al llegar la encontró con dos tritones y un humano tratando de cortejarla, ne tenía ganas de desafiar a nadie a un duelo.

Mientras recorría su reino llegó al castillo del princeso Kisenieves. Los guardias al ya conocerlo, simplemente lo dejaron pasar escoltándolo a un enorme salón dónde el rubio lo recibiría, aunque jamás se esperó que le recibiera de esa manera.

\- Agáchese príncipe Aominecchi! -Gritó el príncipe rubio lanzándosele encima para apartarlo del camino de una manzana que volaba en su dirección.

\- Kise! trágate la maldita manzana! - gritó el príncipe Kasamatsu detrás de él.

\- Kise tengo algo que preguntarte - habló Aomine en un jadeo mientras se ponía de pie esquivando otra manzana proyectil.

\- Esta bien, por aquí - Kisenieves tomó al moreno y se fue a una de las habitaciones del castillo cerrando la puerta una vez adentro para evitar que el azabache los encontrara - ¿Qué sucede príncipe Aominecchi? - habló una vez su respiración se normalizó después de tal carrera

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - dijo sin rodeos

\- Siiiiiii - gritó el rubio corriendo a sus brazos.

\- Pero primero te haré una pregunta - dijo Aomine haciéndose a un lado dejando que el rubio cayera al suelo.

\- Mooo que cruel eres príncipe Aominecchi! - dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus ojos dorados.

\- Es que primero debes contestarme una pregunta, ya que solo me voy a casar con alguien que sea absolutamente inocente - Kisenieves asintió en entendimiento acomodándose sentado en el suelo  
En ese momento Aomine desabrochó su pantalón y lo bajó a sus rodillas junto con su ropa interior dejando expuesta su virilidad ante los sorprendidos ojos de Kisenieves.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - habló señalando su miembro, a lo que el rubio se relamió los labios antes de contestar

\- Un pene - Ante la respuesta Aomine subió sus pantalones y tras acomodarse todo contestó - Kisenieves tu no eres inocente no puedo casarme contigo - después de decir aquello y terminar de arreglar su vestimenta salió de la habitación encontrándose con Kasamatsu en la puerta-

\- Todo tuyo príncipe - le cedió el paso dejando la puerta abierta retirándose de ese palacio mientras escuchaba los gritos de aquellos principes que había dejado a solas.

\- Tenías pensado engañarme de nuevo Kisenieves - asegura colerico Kasamtsu ya que había escuchado toda la conversación que se llevó a cabo dentro de esa baitación.

\- Nooooo príncipe Kasamatsu, no es lo que parecía!... No con la manzana no! - se quejaba el rubio de cualquier tortura a la que estuviera siendo expuesto

El príncipe Aomine seguiría con su búsqueda en algún lugar debía haber alguien lo suficientemente inocente como para convertirse en su esposa o esposo.

Continuara...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La verdad me basé en un chiste para escribir esto y mi unico motivo ha sido reirme y sacarle una risa a quien lo lea, espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Los que saben lo que sigue no hagan spoiler, que le van a quyitar la gracia a mi chiste... jaja**


	2. Segundo acto Rapunzel

**Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi y esta historia participa en el reto: ¡Daiki's month!, del foro de Kuroko no Basuke en Español.**

 **En éste capítulo comprobaremos la inocencia de Rapunzel.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine se sentía decepcionado, él de verdad esperaba que Kise Nieves fuera lo suficiente mente inocente como para hacerlo su esposo pero con la cara que puso supo que de inocente no tenía mucho.

Continuó con su andar por el reino buscando algún otro princeso que pudiera ocupar ese lugar, cuando paso frente a esa enorme torre recordó que hacía un par de años Kurozel le gustaba, aunque ya no se acordaba muy bien por qué había dejado de gustarle.

Abrió la verja que rodeaba la torre parando debajo de la única ventana de la misma.

\- ¡Kurozel! - Gritó desde el suelo pensando que no subiría la enorme cantidad de escaleras para encontrarse con que el peliceleste no estaba, sin embargo, no tuvo respuesta

\- ¡Kurozel! - Gritó de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado

Se disponía a irse cuando un balón de basket le cayó en la cabeza. Volteo en la dirección por donde el balón había venido encontrándose con el chico de cabellos celestes asomando medio cuerpo por el balcón.

\- ¿Qué necesita príncipe Aomine-kun?

\- Kurozel ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - Preguntó directo, en definitiva no tenía tacto para esas cosas.

Kurozel se quedó en silencio unos segundos y tras decidir que el moreno estaba bromeando con él, simplemente entró de nuevo a la torre a atender sus asuntos.

Aomine no tenía intenciones de quedarse con la duda, si Kurozel era tan inocente como se veía entonces, si o si lo convencería de casarse con él.

Corrió a la puerta trasera de la torre, esa que había descubierto hace tiempo y con la que visitaba a su amigo princeso.

Subió la infinidad de escalones hasta que llegó al estúpido cuarto, no entendía por qué demonios seguía viviendo ahí si podía salir cuando quisiera. Tocó la enorme puerta de madera, a los pocos segundos escuchó un golpe como de algo pesado azotando en el piso. Luego Kurozel abrió la puerta pero sólo dejaba ver la mitad de su cuerpo. Estaba en camisón y despeinado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Te acabas de levantar? - era raro que se levantara hasta ésta hora.

\- Algo así - dijo con tono neutro

\- Bueno a lo que vengo - dijo retomando el tema y bajándose los pantalones señaló su entrepierna, comprobaría su inocencia antes de proponerse de nuevo.

\- Dime ¿Qué es esto? – hablaba seguro esperando que Kurozel fuera tan inocente como su rostro lo demostraba.

\- Príncipe Aomine-kun - dijo sin expresión en su rostro, al moreno le emocionaba ya que podía ser que no pudiera contestar y entonces el hermoso doncel sería su esposo

\- Deje de bromear, quite su pene de mi vista váyase de mi casa que estoy ocupado - vio al de ojos celestes hacer un ademán de la pierna como habiendo pisado algo pero sin dejar de verle con algo de molestia en sus ojos.

Se arregló la ropa, justo recordó que había dejado de gustarle por ese motivo, Kurozel no era inocente y el quejido que escucho tras el pisotón sólo le hizo captar que debía salir de ahí cuanto antes. Ese princeso enojado era de temer.

.

.

.

Kurozel cerró la puerta regresado al interior de su alcoba.

\- No tenías por qué pisarme tan fuerte - alegó el pelirrojo

\- No te habría pisado tan fuerte si no hubieras reaccionado de ese modo príncipe Kagami-kun - responde el peliceleste mirando con enfado al mas alto.

\- Oye ya bastante tengo con tener que compartir con éste – reclamó el pelirrojo señalando al otro chico presente que no había dicho palabra alguna hasta ahora.

\- Oye "éste" tiene su nombre y si hubiera peligro de tener que compartir creo que hubiera aceptado la proposición desde que estaba en la ventana - habló el castaño desde la cama, no se había movido ni un centímetro de donde lo dejaron.

\- El principe Ogiwara tiene razón - dijo tomando al pelirrojo de la mano acercándose al otro. – Ahora ¿En qué estábamos? – preguntó Kurozel pero al poco de formular la pregunta el castaño tomó sus labios con hambre mientras que el pelirrojo comenzó a pasar las manos descarado por su cuerpo. La tarde iba para largo.

.

.

.

El príncipe Aomine reanudó su camino por el reino y en su andar llegó a una casa hecha de galletas y dulces.

Ahora que recordaba los chicos que vivían en esa casa no eran unos princesos pero si un par de donceles muy bellos que destilaban inocencia, tal vez debería preguntárselo a ellos.

Continuara...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Quién vive en la casita de dulces? Nop no es Mukkun si así fuera ya se hubiera comido su casa... ¿a ver quien le atina?**


	3. Tercer acto Hansel y Gretel

**Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi y esta historia participa en el reto: ¡Daiki's month!, del foro de Kuroko no Basuke en Español.**

 **En éste capítulo tenemos a Hansel y Gretel dos personajes que me gustan mucho.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine se pasó la cerca por avanzando por el caminito de bastones de caramelo llegando a tocar la puerta hecha de diferentes tipos de chocolate, a los pocos minutos vio girar el pomo de galleta con chispas encontrandose con unos enormes ojos de colo café.

\- Principe Aomine... lo siento, lo siento pase, lamento haber tardado tanto en abrir - el castaño se deshacía en disculpas, Aomine apenas intentaría calmar al pequeño cuando otro castaño salió de la nada

\- ¿Que Sucede Ryousel? (Hansel) - Se quedó estatico cuando vió al moreno parado a mitad de la sala, despues empezó a temblar

\- Pri-príncipe Aomine, e-en que podemos servirle - Dijo tembloroso

\- Bien Ryousel Koutell (Gretel, no me maten) yo venía para hacer una propuesta esperando que alguno de los dos sea la persona que estoy buscando...

La puerta abrió de golpe y entraron dos chicos de cabello negro, podría decirse que los mas odiados de todo el reino.

\- Imayoshi, Hanamiya ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó Aomine con molestia

\- Resulta que vivimos aquí, su-ma-jes-tad - dijo Hanamiya esas ultimas palabras acentuando cada sílaba con un toque de sarcásmo, no se llevaban bien pero al ser ambos realeza aunque de diferente rango se permitían algunos insultos de vez en cuando.

Al príncipe no le cayó muy bien la noticia, que dos criaturas como los castaños vivieran bajo el mismo techo que los azabaches no le dejaba buena impresión en referencia a su inocencia.

Prefiriendo ignorarlo se decidió a continuar con lo que estaba,

\- Como decía pienso casarme pronto y para esto necesito a la persona mas inocente del reino, pienso que tal vez uno de ustedes dos podría lograrlo pero antes tienen que pasar una pequeña prueba.

\- Pedazo de no... - Hanamiya estalló en ira, principe o no le partiria la cara si se atrevía tocar a uno de esos chicos, Imayoshi tuvo que sostenerlo y taparle la boca ante la sarta de maldiciones que sabía que Hanamiya tenía en su diccionario, Ademas la situación se le hacía de lo mas interesante ya quería saber con que barbaridad saldría el príncipe.

Antes de volver a ser interrumpido, Aomine se bajó los pantalones como había hecho en las veces anteriores, señalando su entrepierna para preguntar - ¿Que es esto?

Las reacciones fueron multiples en la habitación, Imayoshi soltó una carcajada, Hanamiya estaba furico aunque sus reacciones cambieron cuando vieron el estado en el que se eocntraban los dos de cabellos claro

\- E-e-es un pe-pe-pe - Furihata se desmayó

\- Lo siento lo siento lo siento - comenzó a decir Sakurai cubriendo sus ojos con el rostro mas allá del rojo completamente apenado hasta el punto de que se arrodilló, disculpándose, por estar ahí, por lo que vio, por lo que no debió ver, por no poder decir ni de chiste lo que había visto, en fin por mil y un cosas.

Al príncipe le quedó claro que sabían lo que estaban viendo por lo que se arregló la ropa y se dispuso a irse mientras los azabaches atendían a Ryousel y Koutel

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó molesto el príncipe del reino de Kirisaki Daichi ante la risa de Imayoshi que se encargaba de atender a Koutel -No deberías decirle que es una estupidez

\- Nah! Prefiero ver cuanto tarda en darse cuenta - Contestó el de lentes con una sonrisa ladina

Aomine siguió su camino en búsqueda de su prínceso o doncel ideal llegando al la orilla pantanosa del bosque tal vez el doncel que vivía en la isla que estaba al centro pudiera ser quien buscaba

Continuara...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Quien vive en los estanques? a ver si esta si la adivinan, las parejas en esta ocasión las dejo a su elección ya que a mi me gusta el ImaFuri, HanaFuri, HanaSaku, ImaSaku, ImaHana, FuriSaku y si quieren hasta un harem nos leemos**


	4. Cuarto acto La princesa y el sapo

**Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi y esta historia participa en el reto: ¡Daiki's month!, del foro de Kuroko no Basuke en Español.**

 **La princesa y el sapo**

 **Nuevo cpítulo con otra pareja poco común a después de éste quedarán 3 capis para el final.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El príncipe Aomine llegó a los estanques y buscaba al doncel que habitaba en ese lugar encontrándolo al poco tiempo.

\- En serio donde rayos te has metido - decía el chico de cabello negro mientras removía entre el agua ensuciando su hermoso vestido pero estaba tan preocupado por lo que buscaba que parecía no darse cuenta

Aomine lo observó por unos minutos, es chico era hermoso, su cabello negro, facciones delicadas, a pesar de su altura la gracia con la que se movía le daba un aire casi de ángel, esa criatura debía ser inocente, estaba seguro de ello, no era posible que sus ojos pudieran engañarlo esta vez.

Lo ve levantarse y comenzar a buscar entre los lirios y juncos en la orilla de uno de los estanques.

El príncipe se acerca llamando su atención un poco, pero no le mira lo suficiente antes de continuar con lo que hacía.

\- Mibuchi - habla Aomine con voz clara algo irritado por ser ignorado de una manera tan obvia.

\- Lo siento príncipe Aomine estoy buscando algo importante - dice pasando de él, de nuevo.

\- Sólo quiero preguntarte algo - dice tomando la hebilla de su pantalón para desabrocharlo cuando de la nada un sapo, dando un enorme salto le da un cabezazo en la quijada, destanteando su andar y haciéndolo caer.

Reo al ver aquello se acerca corriendo - ¿Estas bien? - pregunta y Aomine por un momento pensó que se dirigía a él hasta que vio como Mibuchi se abrazaba al sapo que lo acababa de golpear sacando unos anteojos de algún lugar entre sus ropas.

\- Ya los encontré Shintaro - Habló Mibuchi dándole un tierno beso al sapo que de la nada se convirtió en un peliverde que tomaba sus gafas para ponérselas.

Aomine se quedó en shock

\- Midorima ¿No se supone estabas de luna de miel? - preguntó

\- Si, regresamos ayer pero vino Satsukicienta a recibirnos con un pastel y que terminó por regresarme a mi forma de sapo aunque se suponía que ya habíamos roto el hechizo.

\- Entonces Mibuchi es... - tragó sin poder hablar de nuevo.

\- Si Mibuchi es mi esposo - dijo en tono serio, mirándolo con desaprobación.

\- Entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí - dijo para intentar retirarse levemente avergonzado y exasperado por que se le acababan las opciones.

\- Príncipe Aomine - Lo llamó Mibuchi - al final del sendero de estanques hay otra cabaña con un princeso durmiente, tal vez sea la persona que ha estado buscando.

\- Lo buscaré, gracias por decirme - se despide - Felicidades por la boda y Midorima, creo que debería vestirte - se mofa del peliverde que al volver a su forma humana había quedado completamente desnudo.

El peliverde se sonrojó por completo - sabes y si en lugar de vestirte me desvisto yo - le dijo su esposo en tono seductor mientras empezaba a deshacerse de sus ropas, la luna de miel iba a continuar.

Aomine siguió el sendero tal como le dijo Mibuchi, con la esperanza de que el princeso durmiente fuera la persona que buscaba.

Continuara...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Quien es el princeso durmiente? Hagan sus apuestas**


	5. Quinto Acto La bella durmiente

**Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi y esta historia participa en el reto: ¡Daiki's month!, del foro de Kuroko no Basuke en Español.**

 **Nuevo capítulo con otra pareja poco común a 2 capis para el final.**

 **La bella durmiente**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine sigue el camino que le había indicado Mibuchi, reprochándose a sí mismo el no estar ni enterado de con quién se había casado uno de sus amigos.

Terminando los estanques vio el comienzo del bosque a través del cual el sendero continuaba.

Se detuvo al notar una pequeña cabaña, que hacía un lugar asé en medio de la nada, recordaba la leyenda, esa que jamás creyó sobre el princeso durmiente del bosque, ese que despertaría con un beso.

Si nadie lo había despertado quiere decir que no había besado a nadie y si no había besado a nadie entonces podría ser la persona inocente que él estaba buscando.

Cuando llegó se asomó por la ventana pero no había nadie, tocó la puerta y no hubo respuesta, comenzó a recorrer los alrededores de la choza hasta que en la parte trasera y algo sistante de la casa se encontró una banca con un hermoso pelinegro recostado y dormido.

El príncipe se sorprendió de que la leyenda fuera verdad, se encontraba frente a Takao Durmiente, se acercó mas para observarlo mejor quedando fascinado por su belleza.

No lo pensó mucho antes de acercarse despacio y depositar un dulce beso sobre sus labios, para despertarlo pero cuando se alejó rompiendo el beso, el azabache aun estaba dormido por lo que se inclinó de nuevo dando un segundo beso mas o menos igual de dulce. Takao Durmiente aún no despertaba, ya algo desesperado dio un beso algo mas tosco en los labios del doncel, perdiéndose un poco entre los pliegues y textura de los mismos, no se dio cuenta cuando unos delgados brazos de piel nívea rodearon su cuello hasta que fue muy tarde y tenía la lengua del azabache casi hasta la garganta.

Se desató una guerra sin cuartel entre ambas lenguas tratando de tomar posesión de la boca ajena y al príncipe ya hasta se le había olvidado lo que había ido a hacer ahí, de hecho ya no sabía ni como se llamaba. Su mente se desconectó de su cuerpo el cual había empezado a moverse por si mismo recorriendo con sus manos la espalda del azabache de principio a fin hasta encontrar una abertura para poder tocarle directamente.

Takao se arqueó un poco ante el tacto de las manos del príncipe Aomine, mientras el moreno captó la indirecta, Takao Durmiente no era para nada inocente, de hecho tal vez fuera menos inocente que Kurozel... nah! eran iguales los dos. Estaba cansado, molesto y desesperado por lo que un desfogue no le vendría mal así que cuando el azabache se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, simplemente no se opuso.

Takao colocó ambas manos en la hebilla de su pantalón y lo abrió para liberar su creciente erección masajeandola al poco, mientras el príncipe acariciaba sus muslos para llegar después hasta su entrepierna y tocar la... ¿erección? del azabache.

Espera un momento.. se dijo a sí mismo quedando estático cuando una voz distante los sacó de su trance.

\- Kazu! - decía la voz que empezaba a acercarse

\- Mierda mi marido - soltó Takao levantándose brusco y tirando a Ahomine entre el follaje en el proceso - Lo siento príncipe moreno pasión tendremos que terminar esto en otro momento - dijo corriendo alrededor de la choza mientras se arreglaba la ropa para evitar que su marido se diera cuenta o encontrara con el otro príncipe.

\- Ya voy Tatsu-chan! - le dice y al poco rodea la cabaña para colocarse frente al imponente caballo de su marido que justo hoy se le había ocurrido regresar de su vieje

\- Kazu! ¿dormías de nuevo en el patio trasero? - Pregunta el príncipe Himuro bajando de su corcel

\- Si Tatsu-chan, es que la casa está muy fría cuando te vas - dijo para abrazarse a su querido esposo y adentrándose después en su casita para recibirle como se debe

...

Aomine estaba en shock y bueno como no estarlo después de caer en cuenta de la enorme idiotez que venía preguntándole a medio reino, se quedó así como estaba en el pasto tratando de entender cómo había podido ser tan idiota y no darse cuenta, la próxima vez que BaKagami le apodará Ahomine ya no tendría forma de refutarlo.

No se dio cuenta de cuando esos dos personajes se acercaron a él...

Continuara...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya salió quien era el princeso durmiente y bueno hubo por ahí un momentito de pasión. Ahora la pregunta del millón ¿Quieren lemon al final? lo dejo a votación por que el final puede ser con o sin lemon pero ya lo dejo a su opinión y bueno ¿quienes se acercaron? ¿se lo imaginan?**

 **Nos leemos**


	6. Sexto acto Caperucita Roja

**Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi y esta historia participa en el reto: ¡Daiki's month!, del foro de Kuroko no Basuke en Español.**

 **Caperucita Roja... tarde pero seguro**

 **Nuevo capítulo el próximo será el final del cuento.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aomine se quedó tendido meditando lo que había pasado y lo que obviamente palpó en sus manos sintiéndose un idiota por no darse cuenta antes.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos como se encontraba no se dio cuenta de esos dos personajes que se acercaron hasta que uno le habló

\- Daiki ¿que es lo que haces? - la voz tan familiar le causó escalofríos

\- Caperucita Akashi ¿Cuanto tiempo sin vernos? - respondió un poco nervioso

Ese doncel en especial lo ponía en alerta, y no por que tuviera un título de nobleza ya que no lo tenía pero su simple mirada podía domar hasta a la bestia más feroz y la prueba era ese enorme hombre lobo con cabello y ojos violeta que siempre le acompañaba como si fuera un fiel perro

\- Akachin... ¿Por qué Minechin está desnudo? - Preguntó el conocido lobo feroz del bosque

\- Sus razones tendrá Atsushi, por cierto Daiki - el nombrado estaba reaccionando para vestirse de nuevo pero el comentario que escuchó lo dejó congelado en el lugar, la mirada bicolor fija sobre su hombría lo tenia tenso. - Tienes un hongo entre las piernas

No se lo creía, si Akashi siendo doncel le estaba diciendo aquello, entonces... era seguro esa persona que el estaba buscando.

Se apresuró a sacudirse y arreglar su ropa para verse lo más presentable ya que una propuesta no debía hacerse medio desnudo y con apariencia desgarbada.

Una vez estuvo seguro de que su apariencia estaba decente miró a caperucita Akashi preguntando con voz clara - ¿ Akashi te canarias conmigo?

El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja, no entendía bien el motivo de que se le declarara precisamente a él pero ser el esposo del príncipe tendría sus ventajas a futuro por lo que le respondió - Acepto tu propuesta, pero quiero casarme cuanto antes.

Aomine no entendió el por qué de las prisas pero aceptó, si dejaba pasar mucho tiempo tal vez un cualquiera o él mismo robará la inocencia de su prometido.

La boda entre el principe Aomine y caperucita Akashi se llevó a cabo la mañana siguiente, entre los invitados se encontraban Satsukicienta y su séquito de admiradores, Alexirenita escoltada también por todos los que pretendían cortejarla, Kisenieves con una corres en el cuello que Kasamatsu sostenía firme, estaban tambien Kurozel con el principe Kagami tomando su mano derecha entrelazando sus dedos y el principe Ogiwara haciendo lo mismo pero con su mano Izquierda.

Imayoshi abrazaba a Koutel por la cintura mientras éste tomaba la mano de Hanamiya que tenía abrazado a Ryousel de la misma a forma.

Su amigo Midorima y Mibuchi veían el evento desde un lugar un poco mas alejado y junto ellos pudo divisar a Takao durmiente con el principe de cabello negro que supuso era su marido.

Quien hizo entrega del doncel fue nada mas y nada menos que el lobo violeta que besó la frente al pelirrojo antes de ceder su mano y dirigirle mirada desdeñosa y a la vez burlesca.

Nadie se opuso a su unión y el matrimonio se llevó a cabo, sin contratiempos concluyendo con un beso de lo más dulce y casto. Dio inicio el banquete y a la mitad la feliz pareja desapareció de la vista del pueblo para hacer eso que Aomine tenía un deseo inimaginable de probar, la inocencia de Akashi.

Continuara...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Como nadie me dijo nada pues el final contendrá lemon, aviso por si a alguien no le gusta bueno puede considerar éste como el final del cuento**


	7. Séptimo acto: Y fueron felices?

**Perdón por la tardanza, me han pasado un monton de cosas, los dejo leer y les doy mis explicaciones a quien quiera leerlas, al final.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y fueron... felices...?**

Sin perder el tiempo Aomine se dirigió a sus aposentos con su ahora esposo, estaba ansioso.

Abrió la puerta y sin olvidar la tradición, cargó a Akashi entre sus brazos para pasar a la habitación donde lo depositó en la cama con sumo cuidado, sorprendentemente apenas su cuerpo tocó el mullido colchón el pelirrojo se abrazó a su cuello dándole un profundo beso que podría engatusar hasta al más experto.

El beso lo estaba excitando en demasía y la manos de Akashi que comenzaban a acariciar su entrepierna no ayudaban a su buen juicio que le decía que algo no estaba cuadrando bien ahí, sin embargo su conciencia lo estaba abandonando, sus manos se perdían en la blanca piel ajena, ya no podía pensar en nada más que en poseerle, hacerle suyo hasta no poder más.

Se deshizo del molesto traje de gala, blanco, como todo doncel o doncella debía llegar al altar, admirado la desnudez ajena recorrió con sus labios cada porción de piel que estuvo a su alcance mientras sus manos acariciaban con calma el torso contrario, suaves gemidos escapaban de la boca del pelirrojo. Terminó de desnudarse el mismo con un poco de ayuda de su ahora esposo para poder continuar.

Le sintió arquearse en el momento en que sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su falo, y aun así el de menor estatura tomó la virilidad del moreno masajeando su ya duro miembro con maestría excitándolo hasta un punto de no retorno.

Las manos de Aomine, diestras en el arte del sexo se dirigieron a preparar al pelirrojo para recibirle, sus dedos entraron con algo de facilidad al pelirrojo que no emitió ni un quejido y sólo se dejaba hacer.

\- Hazlo ya, Daiki – fue la orden que expresó el de mirada bicolor, y Aomine simplemente lo penetró de una estocada, sin mucha consideración.

Se detuvo un momento, sintiendo que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado brusco con el mas bajo, pero esa sensación se fue a alguna parte lejos de la habitación una vez el pelirrojo comenzó a mover las caderas.

Los minutos pasaron entre movimientos, sonidos de piel chocando con piel, el sudor perlando sus cuerpos, cambiando de posiciones constantemente, los gemidos y jadeos que escapaban de sus labios y el calor que parecía no querer disminuir en esa habitación hasta que en un último gemido de Akashi, llegaron al momento culminante al mismo tiempo.

Mientras ambos sobre la cama intentaban calmar su respiración, Aomine dijo aquello que le había parecido que no cuadraba entre ellos – Me engañaste por completo con tu actitud aparentemente inocente.

– ¿Qué actitud?

– Tú sabes, cuando dijiste en el bosque lo del hongo entre mis piernas

– Daiki, estabas en el suelo, lleno de pasto, si lo dije fue porque literalmente tenías un hongo, cuando te levantaste y sacudiste, te lo quitaste.

Aomine se había quedado en shock, y sintiéndose un completo idiota.

– Y entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte conmigo?

– Riquezas, poder, algo de buen sexo, puedes ponerle la excusa que quieras

– ¿Cómo que "algo de buen sexo"? – habló el príncipe intentando imitar el tono que el pelirrojo había utilizado mientras sentía su orgullo de macho alfa, pecho peludo, lomo plateado, voz de gladiador (culpen a fb) herido, recibiendo una mirada de muerte de parte del su doncel.

– Está bien, admitiré que esto es algo más que bueno

– Por favor, no creo que hayas conocido a alguien mejor que yo

– Lo sabes hacer, en ese aspecto estamos bien

– Pero… – replicó el moreno enarcando una ceja, Akashi suspiró de frustración comenzando a preguntarse si aceptar ese matrimonio había sido buena idea, pero era Akashi, nunca se equivocaba.

– El lobo la tenía más grande...

 **...FIN**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se acabó el fic, el chiste y y todo, nos leeremos en mis proximas actualizaciones. Final abierto, como me gusta para que su hermosa imaginación pervertida le agrgue mas detalles. De nuevo una enorme disculpa por la demora de casi 3 meses, entre que no he podido mudarme a mi nueva casa, cambié de trabajo y a pesar de tener tiempo se me fue toda la inpiración, el mal de amores y que andaba del chongo con mis musas, sumemosle todo eso al hecho de que caí en una depreción desde el 31 de mayo (cuando mi hermano cumplia años) pues ya me atoré en todos mis proyectos. De verdad lo siento.

Mil gracias a los que apoyaron esta otra de mis locuras y se rieron con lo que llegué a escribir, (no me maten por el orgullo de Ahomine)


End file.
